Kingdom Of Lost Realms
by WendyFairyTail
Summary: The princess of Lumdeare Skylar has been missing for 4 decades! 400 years later she wakes up in the Fairy Tail guild hall. She meets Natsu, Lucy, Erza and the others. Also when she woke up she can't remember anything! Will she gain them back?
1. Chapter 1-Lost Dreams

-Chapter 1: Lost Dreams-

My Name is Skylar Asahano, Princess of the kingdom Lumdeare, I have been born and raised to protect the subjects from harm to our kingdom from the dangerous realms we are not supposed to go to, but all of that changed when Doctor Magnolium came, to take over the kingdom.

I wake up to find myself in a realm full of darkness and misery, with no one in sight for as far as I could see. "hello?" I shouted. "Is anyone here?". No one replied. I walk around for hours waiting for someone to find me and rescue me. I keep asking myself How did I get here? What happened? But I could not figure out any of the things pondering in my mind. All I can remember is Doctor Magnolium coming to our kingdom sending his drones to slay all in his path. All of a sudden, I saw a little illumination of light coming towards me. Is this someone who is going to help me, or end me? He was very mysterious, he wore a long black hooded robe and a mask that was the color of navy blue covering his face that was the shape of a bird. "Miss Skylar" He said. He pointed his finger down a long crooked pathway to a large castle. Should I trust this man? Is he leading me to something that will help me get out of this realm? I walked slowly towards the suggested path. "Is this path the way to-" He was gone. He was no where in sight. Huh where did he go? On the pathway to the castle, I heard crows squawking at me as if they were making fun of the lost girl from a different realm. As I approached the castle of mystery (As so far I knew very little what this castle was supposed to represent) the giant gate opened as I walked closer and closer.


	2. Chapter 2-Meeting Them

-Chapter 2 Meeting them-

I walk into the castle to find a group of Wizards and Mages enjoying a good glass of beer. A weird boy starts to walk up to me with pink spiky hair and had a blue flying cat following him

"Hi there Newbie! My name Is Natsu! and this is my partner Happy!" He said. "Aye Sir!" the cat replied. A nice looking girl came towards me with blonde hair and brown eyes

. "Hi there, My name is Lucy Heartfillia, But you can call me Lucy!" She smiled happily. Who are these people? The blonde girl- Lucy, took hold of my hand and pulled my towards a short half bald man."Master, This is a newcomer to Fairy Tail!" She announced. Fairy Tail? Is that the name of this place? he sat up looking at me.

"Will you mind telling me your name dear?" he asked. "Uhhh my name is Skylar Asahano." I replied. Everyone started to stare at me.

"S-Skylar?" Natsu Said stuttering "From the kingdom…..Lumdeare?"

"Yes" I replied. Master Makarov got up and walked over to me.

"You have been gone for decades." He informed me. Decades? What has happened to me? Where did I go? "You disappeared after the attack on your kingdom by Doctor Magnolium." He said. I stood there speechless, wondering why I was there for so long, wondering what has happened while I was lost in the realms.

I was gone…..for decades? This isn't making any sense! It felt like I was only there for 10 minutes….

"what happened while I was gone Makarov?" I asked.

He started to look down at the floor and said quietly: "things that weren't in the balance of Fiore" He answered. everyone started to look down at their feet as if those things were too horrible to mention. "lets just say things we are not proud of" A voice said behind me. I turned around to see a red haired girl in metal armour with black boots and a blue skirt. "I never thought you would return again to Fiore Princess Skylar" She said with a relieved expression.

Makarov jumped up on the bar counter and looked as if he was about to give a speech. "As you all know, we have defeated lots of enemies along the way, and learned some new abilities during our journeys, and even recovered new and old members, but I believe that now we have

Princess Skylar, that things will change for the better of us!" He announced.

Everyone cheered and threw their beer mugs up in the air, everyone started dancing with each other and having a good time, but then Makarov motioned with his hands for me to follow him. He lead me outside of the guild, Oh no, this must be some bad news.

"As you know Skylar, you are a have dangerous powers that you cannot control willingly, but I know with the courage from your followers that you will be stronger to control them." he whispered. I don't even know if I have any followers anymore. He lead me back inside and told me to just sit down and relax.

Once I sat down, Natsu,Lucy,Happy and two other people I don't recall came and sat with me.

"Who are you two?" I asked pointing to the half naked boy and the red haired girl. "I'm Titania Erza, but you can call me Erza" The red haired girl said. "I'm Gray Fullbuster, but just call me Gray" The half naked boy said. "So what exactly did happen to you the night of the attack?" Asked Lucy.


End file.
